Against All Odds
by AngleofMemories
Summary: Monsters do exist, don't worry though the monsters don't normally go after mortals, so you should be perfectly safe. If they do chase you however I'm afraid to say you might be a demigod, a child of a god and a human and if that is in fact the case be prepared to fight tooth and nail for your life, because they will hunt you down !Eventual Klance ! Mainly Lance's POV !


**Okay so I realised I got really Lazy while writing this, because of that I rushed the beginning and ruined it. So I decided to start over and pay more attention to Lance's Family and his character development. I also got an awesome idea so yeah it wouldn't hurt to start over especially since I only wrote two chapters (And almost finished a third) so far. I wanted to wait for season 7 since I'm 95% sure were actually gonna meet Lance's family but I got impatient so yeah lance's family won't be canonly (Is that even a word?) accurate besides from a few of lance's siblings names.**

 _ **Warning this contains bxb, gxg, bxg, gore, violence, the occasional swear word, dark themes and death. No smut though I can not write that without dying from embarrassment, though I might leave suggestions that certain people did 'it'.**_

Prologue

 **Lance**

It all started with my mother Andria Martinez, she was attending college in Washington at the time and had all but given up on finding a lover since for some reason as beautiful as she was with her brown hair and kind hazel eyes, she had always had very bad luck when it came to love. As it turns out however the saying 'You always find things when you're not looking for them' proved to be true for my mother as not even a month after she completely gave up on love she stumbled into Julio Gryner. The two became fast friends and then started dating after Julio confessed his love to her when he was drunk and far more courageous. After college the two married and moved to Cuba after Julio suggested it when mother had spoken to him fondly about her childhood there.

Julio worked at a local tech company while mother worked from home as an artist. The two lived happily together and soon rejoiced the pregnancy of my mother. Mom often tells me how stressful, but absolutely joyful the experience was for her. As the nine months of her pregnancy passed she gave birth to a baby boy with a mop of brown hair and dark brown eyes. They named him Marco after a character they both adored from a TV show. The two had many struggles both humours and headache inducing with adjusting to the arrival of their first child, but they were still overjoyed and willing to deal with waking up at 2am to a baby crying. Two years went by before they had their next child, a girl with brown hair so dark it sometimes looked black and green eyes just like her fathers. They named her Veronica because 'Why not?'. Apparently little baby Marco had been very jealous of his new baby sister in the beginning hogging mother for himself and crying when he saw Veronica in mom's arms.

Things seemed to be going well for them they were a happy family that often went on little trips together even though Marco and veronica were so young. Then when Marco was five and Veronica was three a big storm hit the area they were in, Julio's co-workers told mom that he decided to try and get home from work despite this because it wasn't too bad yet. Only a few minutes after he left however things took a turn for the worse. Rain came pouring down making it hard to see more than a few feet in front of you and the winds picked up drastically uprooting many trees and under one of these trees Julio was found in his smashed car, dead.

Mother was devastated she was now left alone with her two young kids who kept on asking when daddy was going to come home not understanding what she meant when she said he wasn't ever coming back. Mother was forced to get a job at a local café as she was not making money fast enough with her paintings for her children who would soon be going to school. She often went to this secluded beach to calm down after a stressful week (which was nearly every week) as it stole her away from reality and all of it's problems for a little while. One day about a year of doing this a tanned man approached her on the normally abandoned beach he had black hair with neat beard and sea-green-eyes. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts, leather sandals and a cap with fishing lures on it. They talked to each other happily and at the end of the conversation the man shattered the image of the world that my mother knew.

He was Poseidon and no he was not named after the Greek sea god. Why? because he is the Greek sea god and he proved it by controlling the water from the ocean to show my mother some of the fish there. After that he returned to talk with my mother each time she was at the beach and sometimes even came to her when she wasn't there. Soon his sweet talking had wooed my mother and she found herself pregnant with me. Yes that's right my father is Poseidon the God of the sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses. I know that last one seems kind of random, but it makes more sense if you know your myths that aren't actually myths.

Anyway, back to the story, when I was born father had to leave as he wished not to draw the attention of the gods, goddesses and monsters to his child who would certainly be killed without hesitation if they discovered his existence. Mom was once again left on her own and with her newest child she found she was not making enough money to support her beloved family, if she could not pay off her rent for the apartment off by the next month we would be kicked out whether she had kids and a six-month-old me or not. The future was not looking bright for us, but then mothers brother Manny and his wife Selene took us in. Uncle Manny and Auntie Selene seemed to have the exact opposite life from us, where we were poor and struggling to keep our small apartment in the slummy are of a town, they lived in a Large and unique house in a rich area of Havana the capital of Cuba. Along with that auntie Selene and uncle Manny had always wanted children but had found out some years before that auntie Selene could not bare any of her own, so they welcomed us with open arms and became like our second parents.

Everything was perfect for us we had finally gotten over all our struggles and were living a happy life, but as it turns out my struggles had only just begun.


End file.
